Sirk
Sirk, formerly known by his mortal name Kevin Casey, was a Upper-Level half-demon hybrid who wanted to become fully demonic. To achieve this, he would have to kill every mortal relative from his mother's side. For each relative he killed, he would gain a new power. Once he had severed his mortal ties, his Demonic Conversion would be complete. With each kill, Sirk took on a more reptile-like appearance, meaning his father was most likely some kind of Reptile Demon.Contents show HistoryEditPiper and Paige came across Sirk when Phoebe sent them on a demonic hunt to avoid dealing with Leslie. The sisters intervened when Sirk tried to kill his cousin Arthur Casey, whom he believed to be his last living relative. However, unknown to Piper, Paige had cast a protection spell which backfired and prevented Arthur from dying, leaving him with a giant hole in his chest. The spell prevented the Angel of Death from claiming any souls to take to the afterlife. Sirk then approached the Angel and offered to help reverse the spell. The Angel was then able to collect Arthur's soul, bringing Sirk closer to his goal.Angry that his conversion still wasn't completed, Sirk went to The Seer and demanded an answer. The Seer then revealed to him that he had another living relative, the unborn child of Harriet Casey, Arthur's wife. Sirk found Harriet in the chapel and tried to kill her. With help from Piper, who was temporarily turned into an Angel of Death, Paige and Phoebe saved Harriet and brought her to Magic School. Sirk revisted the Seer, who revealed a way to defeat the sisters by revealing their plans. Sirk then Telepathically proposed a truce to lure the sisters into a trap. When Paige tried to sneak up on him, Sirk turned around and killed her with a lightning bolt. By killing Paige, Sirk gained the ability to enter Magic School, but Leo and Phoebe appeared and vanquished him before he could kill Harriet and her child. The vanquishing potion first vanquished his demon half before killing his mortal side as well. When the Angel of Death appeared to claim his soul, Phoebe offered to trade him for Paige's soul, restoring her sister to life. The Angel of Death then forcefully escorted him to the afterlife. Powers and AbilitiesEditActive PowersShimmer-Fading: A form of teleportation that is a combination of Fading and Shimmering.Energy Balls: The ability to throw balls of energy resembling electric discharges.Fireballs: The ability to throw balls of fire.Electrokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate electricity and throw bolts of lightning.Rising: The ability to magically defy gravity and rise immediately upright when falling or after a fall. Sirk rose to his feet after he was thrown down by Piper's Molecular Combustion.Telepathy: The ability read the minds of others and communicate mentally. It was mentioned by Paige that Sirk contacted them telepathically to negotiate a truce.Thermal Balls: The rare and powerful ability to throw balls of thermal energy. Sirk gained this power, along with the ability to enter Magic School, when he killed Paige.Other PowersPower Absorption: Sirk gained new powers with every person he killed, although this process seemed automatic, granting Sirk random powers with every kill.High Resistance: The ability to be resistant to magical and physical damage. Sirk was resistant to Piper's Molecular Combustion, which only threw him off his feet.Sensing: The ability to sense and locate other beings. This power allowed him to see the Angel of Death, as well as sense that Harriet was pregnant when he touched her. Energy Balls Fire Balls Thermal Balls Electrokinesis Shimmer-Fading High ResistanceNotesEditSirk could be considered a counterpart to Cole Turner, as they both were mortal-demon hybrids. However, unlike Cole, who was raised to be evil and dedicated his life to the Source and the Brotherhood, Kevin was raised by his mortal family until he found out about his demonic father.Sirk is also similar to the Manticore Baby, as both are hybrids with parents that possess reptile-like features.Sirk's Power Absorption abilities were unique, as he gained more powers for every victim he killed, no matter if they were magical or not. If he had not been vanquished, Sirk could have become one of the most powerful demons in the Underworld. Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains